Celos
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Hervir el agua para un café es bueno, pero cuando hierve la sangre no es sano.


**Foster´s Home for Imaginary Friends** (_Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios_) es una **serie de Craig McCracken**.

Éste es un fic de fan para fans.

" " diálogos

' ' pensamientos.

* * *

**Celos**

Sentía algo verdaderamente horrible, lo sentía. Pero… ¿por qué?

Se movió de lugar en lugar intentando razonar, no había algún motivo, tan sólo… tan sólo… ¡Todo eso era irracional, DEMONIOS! Se sentó refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos, su ceño bien fruncidote. Entonces después se paró, restregó las manos fuerte tallándolas contra la cabeza y volvió a caminar a otro lugar.

"¿Cómo estás Bloo?"

"Agrrrmppfhhggrrr."

"Ah… bueno…"

Pasó de largo al buen Wildo y se encerró en otra habitación lejos de todos los demás. Tenía sus ojos que le ardían y casi podía jurar que el nudo del coraje le quemaba la garganta.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

Se desgreñó intentando asimilar y apalancándose en la ventana miró el reloj y luego la puerta.

"Lo odio… lo odio..."

Se repitió sintiéndose horrible y luego, aquel coraje que sintiera antes se convirtió en un nudo irritado mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin compasión.

¿Desde cuándo era que…? ¿Cómo era que…?

Negó restregándose el rostro.

Ahora sería distinto, ahora él…

El timbre sonó y, asomándose por la ventana, observó que por fin había llegado. Esperó todo el día para ello…

"No es normal…", se recriminó viendo el reloj y aguantando bajar corriendo, "yo… no…". Apretó las manos y rascó sus brazos volviendo a ver el reloj y sintiendo ese apuro que le urgía por ir a su lado. Tamborileó impaciente y, al ver que no llegaba entonces decidió salir.

Un vuelco vino a su estomago al verle, ahí estaba sentado hablando con los demás y se veía tan sonriente.

Así que volvió a sentirlo, a sentir ese odio porque él no le veía, porque él no le buscaba, porque… porque… ¡porque parecía él lo menos importante cuando para él, Bloo, lo era todo!

Entonces vino ese otro sentimiento, ése que le golpeaba la mente y le decía que lo que sentía estaba mal. No era normal tener esos pensamientos, tampoco era normal querer acaparar toda su atención mucho menos sabiendo que era algo irracional, después de todo Mac era su mejor amigo y eso jamás cambiaría. Entonces ¿a qué temía?

Su estómago volvió a volcar cuando el nombrado comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta con Wildo.

"Es… No es- no es racional.", volvió a repetirse sin saber si sentirse horrible por desear lo peor para todos y tenerlo sólo para él, o por sentirse enojado de estar en aquellos momentos en un plano insignificante.

Apretó las manos mordiendo su labio conteniendo la ira que sentía. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, de recriminarle a Mac como rayos se sentía y si se daba una maldita idea de lo que pasaba. Tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerle sentir mal, de destrozarle y que se arrastrara hasta suplicarle perdón.

Respiró hondo entonces y se tragó lo que sentía.

"¿Bloo?"

"Hola Mac."

"¿Te… sucede algo?"

Volvió a repetirse que no tenía por qué sentirse así.

"¿Debería?"

"Ah… ¿no?"

"Entonces no."

Mac le miró extraño.

"¿Seguro?"

A Bloo le picó algo adentró, aún le quemaba.

"No pareces un genio después de todo."

Y siguió de largo, su sarcasmo planchando el ambiente y perfumando de su mal humor.

"¡Oye Bloo!", el niño fue tras él, '¿y ahora qué le pasa?', "¡Bloo!", tuvo que atravesarse a su frente para pararle, pero el azulito no parecía querer cooperar.

"Ah, Mac ¿qué sucede?"

"¿Conmigo? ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti?!"

Ahora ya no picaba, algo se doblaba dentro del más joven y parecía querer iniciar en llanto. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba. Lo único que sabía era que… Frunció el ceño. Todo era culpa de Mac.

Respiró...

"¿Tiene que sucederme algo?"

Mac estrelló la mano contra el rostro, ahí iban de nuevo…

"No lo sé ¡tú dime!"

"Bueno…", el azul ladeó la mirada incrédulamente restando importancia a su acompañante, "como dije, no pareces un …"

"¡Basta!"

"¿Uhmn?"

"Mira Bloo, no leo mentes.", él aclaró, "Si te pasa algo ¿por qué simplemente no me lo dices y nos ahorramos estar adivinando?"

Bloo le miró por distendido tiempo y decidió avanzar, a un lado, a otro, pero Mac con las manos alzadas a los laterales no se lo permitía.

"Si me permites…"

"No.", Mac se puso a su frente.

"No estoy juga…", Bloo intentó por otro lado, pero Mac nuevamente se atravesó.

"¿Me dirás qué sucede?"

El azul le miró, su rostro indiferente desencajaba totalmente con lo encrespado de sus ojos.

"Si eres tan inteligente, averígualo por ti mismo."

Y no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, el azul seguía totalmente negado intentando huir y dejando bien en claro que, fuera lo que fuera, sí sucedía algo.

"Bloo…", él cruzó sus brazos, comenzaba a enfadarse también, "podemos estar así todo el día, pero esto comienza a cansarme.". Y aunque decía la verdad sabía que uno de los dos tenía que ser el coherente, y estaba más que seguro que su compañero y mejor amigo no lo sería en lo absoluto.

Entonces el azul le imitó, "pues entonces muévete y vete con Wildo y los demás.". Cada palabra dicha la masticó y escupió como si fueran veneno y era justo eso lo que sentía en sus venas, un escozor que le ahogaba al punto de querer estallar contra lo que fuera.

Mac parpadeó, su boca seca repentinamente y la mente taladrando como si se hubiera realizado con el secreto más importante del mundo.

Pero…

"¡¡Vete con tus amiguitos a seguir riendo como si yo no existiera!!", tuvo que morderse la lengua para no continuar, pero no podía parar todo eso que le corroía, "¡Como si nada pasara! ¡Como si no llegaras tarde a la hora acordada y eso no fuera importante! ¡¡Anda, vete!!"

Si embargo…

"¿Tienes celos?", él no...

"¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esa ridícula idea?"

"¿De verdad…? ¿Celos?"

… la verdad es que así era.

"¡¡Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas!!"

"¿Celos?", el niño no entendió, "¿estás celoso?", y entonces no se la creyó, pero la negación vehemente de Bloo y esa cara de haber sido pillado, le decían que eso era todo el meollo del asunto.

"¡¿Quién rayos puede tener celos?!", e intentó irse, pero Mac le cayó por la espalda con un abrazo, tirándolo en el proceso. Bloo intentó soltarse, pero ni sus gritos fastidiosos lograban hacer nada.

"¡Yaaaa! ¡Quítate Mac! ¡Que te quites!"

"¡Bloo! ¡¡BLOOO!!", pero el azulito seguía indomable, "¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡El mejor!", Mac casi gritaba, "¡¡EL MEJOOORRR!!"

Entonces… "¿El… mejor?", abruptamente Bloo paró, "¿Soy especial?"

Y con la respiración acelerada del esfuerzo, Mac se dio el lujo de relajar un poco los brazos y sentarse al piso, aún sin soltar del todo al otro mientras intentaba arreglar su flequillo que le tapaba la visión. "El más especial.", aclaró. "Es verdad que no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo y que también me es agradable estar con más personas, pero eso no significa que te haga menos. ¡Vamos Bloo, hasta tú te aburrirías de estar siempre conmigo!"

Y aunque no lo aceptaba abiertamente, su amigo tenía razón. De estar siempre juntos, posiblemente no tendrían esa relación.

Entonces sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se hicieron grandototes y se vidriaron antes de bajar la mirada y jugar con sus manos que le picaban a montón. Pero no duró su dolor en soledad, porque él no estaba solo, los brazos de Mac le rodearon y le pegaron a él. Todas las anteriores noches que se ahogó en llanto fue porque quiso sufrir, debía aprender a no ser posesivo y que ello le cegara. Porque jamás nadie sería tan especial para Mac que él, y viceversa. Esa era la única verdad, y no tenía porque sufrir, mucho menos si su amigo estaba siendo feliz.

Y así había quedado solucionado.

Aunque…

Volvió a gruñir por lo bajo al verle reír más fuerte por el chiste de otro. Bloo no podía dejar de ser Bloo, y lo que era de él, _no podía ser de nadie más_.

Fin

* * *

Comentarios: Ahmm, para los que alguna vez sintieron celos que gorgoteaban en las venas…

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
